


Lovely Lives We Lead

by blackhunter3



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhunter3/pseuds/blackhunter3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They belong to each other in all possible worlds, but especially this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Lives We Lead

Quinn automatically curls into Rachel as soon as she joins her on the bed. Rachel giggled a little as Quinn nuzzled into her neck. They both settled down and just cuddled in silence as they relaxed after a long school day.

"You know there's probably billions of alternate universes where we didn't get together," Quinn said quietly. Rachel smiled gently down at her barely conscious girlfriend.

"Well then those universes can never be nearly as awesome as this one," Rachel said.

"Even if you were on Broadway in them?"

"Even if I was on Broadway in them," Rachel affirmed. "And that's because my universe is infinitely better with you by my side."

Rachel could feel Quinn's smile pressed in her neck. Gently Rachel pushed Quinn back a little so she could look into her eyes. Gold speckled with green looked happily back at her.

"I want to be with you all the time in every place," Quinn said honestly.

"Oh, really," Rachel's eyebrow raised mimicking Quinn's signature move.

"Not just sexually you perv!" Quinn laughed, poking at Rachel's side making her laugh as well.

"This is going to be the best universe because I love you, and you love me," this is followed by a peck on Quinn's lips, "and we're going to get out of Lima, and I'm going to get out of Lima, and you are going to go to Yale and figure out what you want to do."

Quinn's content sigh lingers on Rachel's cheek. "We're on our way ar-"

This comment is cut short by a pained grunt.

"Quinn, are you alright!?" Rachel exclaimed concerned searching for some source of pain. Quinn's eyebrows were pulled together and stressed, but they slowly relaxed.

"Oh… I just felt like I got hit by a… a... truck or something," she grumbled. "It's gone now. I'm alright."

"Okay," gently Rachel brushed some hair out of Quinn's face. "I love you."

"And I love you," Quinn said with complete conviction and a smile on her face.


End file.
